


The National City Connection

by AlexDanversHasMyHeart



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adult Content, Angst with a Happy Ending, Diana is a Mafia Boss, Diana is a badass, Drugs, Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Intrigue, Mafia AU, Mafia shenanigans, Sex, Smut, Strong Language, Violence, everyone is human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-10-19 19:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10646604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDanversHasMyHeart/pseuds/AlexDanversHasMyHeart
Summary: Alex Danvers, agent of the D.E.O is offered a job that she cannot refuse. She is hired by Diana Prince, the most notorious Mafia Boss in National City to guard her biggest asset. Her daughter, Kara Prince. The only rule that Diana has in place is not to fall in love with her daughter. A lot of agents had tried and failed, it's up to Alex to try not to fall into that trap. It may not be that easy once Kara sets her sights on the badass agent. Can Alex do it? Or will she also fall into the trap?





	1. Alex is Made an Offer She Cannot Refuse

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so...I said I wasn't going to start another story, but this was a prompt that was given to me on another one of my stories 'Dangerous Liaisons' it's a Swanqueen story. So the reader wanted me to do a Mafia! AU for Kalex and this story was born. So here is your story guest, I hope you like it.
> 
> I will keep the characters in character as much as I possibly can. Kara may be a little OOC, but she is a cross between RedK!Kara and Red Lantern!Kara (I am a huge comic book nerd).
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story and let me know what you think

 

“So what do you want to do today? It's rare that we both get the same day off?” Maggie asked, as she flopped down on the couch next to Alex.

“I have a meeting with Diana Prince this afternoon at 2:30, after that I am free. What's up?”

Maggie nearly choked on her water, “Wait? You mean Diana Prince of Prince Incorporated? Holy shit, Alex that is huge!” Maggie told her in complete shock.

Alex didn’t understand what the big deal is, she was a billionaire in her own right. She was a savvy businesswoman and didn't take shit from anyone. Alex admired her determination and her no-nonsense approach to people. Diana Prince was a true badass in her own right, a woman that no one fucked with.

Alex shrugged, “Why is this such a big thing?”

“Diana Prince is head of National City’s biggest mafia family. She rival’s that of Gotham’s Mafia. She has NCPD, The D.E.O, and The FBI on her payroll. She has National City under her thumb, and I’m not just talking about the rich side either. She also, has her fingers in some shady things as well. What are you meeting with her for?” Maggie asked.

Alex tried to keep her chill, of course she knew that The D.E.O was on the payroll, it's why a lot of their agents are recruited to work for her, “Her daughter will be coming home from college, this summer and, she wants an agent on her detail. To escort her around and so forth, nothing serious.”

Maggie shook her head, “You will be doing detail for, Kara? You will be guarding The Billion Dollar Princess herself. You are going in deep, be careful that you don't make the same mistake others have.” Maggie warned.

“What mistake is that?” She didn't want to do anything wrong.

Maggie looked at Alex, “Don't fall in love with, Kara. It never ends well, a few of my people said that, Diana will fire you and ruin your life.”

Alex shrugged, “I don't even know if I will like her, let alone fall in love with her. I don't have the job yet.”

Alex didn't want to jinx her chances of getting the job. She did research on Diana and tried to find information on Kara, but it seemed like she was a ghost. There were no pictures or information on Kara. Diana must have paid a serious price to have any mentions of Kara scrubbed out. It left Alex wondering, why there was never a mention of the young woman.

Maggie sipped her water, “Just be careful, okay? I don’t want anything happening to you. You’re my best friend.”

Alex hugged her friend, “You’re my best friend too. I know if I am in any danger then you will have my back.”

“Always, so tell me are you going to wear your uniform?”

Alex shrugged, “Yeah, I mean I do represent the D.E.O, it would be remiss, if I didn’t represent the company I am working for. Speaking of, I need to get ready for this afternoon. Do you want to go to Club Apocalypse tonight?”

Maggie grinned, “Hell yes! It’s been a hell of a week, we need to unwind, have a few drinks and blow off a little steam.”

Alex smirked, “You should invite Kate to come along, I’m sure she would love to blow off a little bit of steam with you.”

“If Kate comes out with us tonight, you can guarantee, that I will not be coming home tonight.” Maggie gave Alex a dimpled smile.

Alex loved Maggie with all her heart, and she was happy that she had Kate, but there are times when she gets a little TMI about their relationship. In a way she was kind of jealous, because she herself had been out of a relationship for about three years now, thanks to Vicki and her horrible ways. It’s one of the reasons why she asked, J’onn to let her take this job, so she wouldn’t have to see all the happy couples around her. To be honest it sucked and she hoped that one day, her luck would change, and she would find someone who will hold on to her. Alex patted Maggie’s leg as she got up and made her way towards her room. She was going to wear a suit, but she decided to wear her uniform. Alex wanted to make a good impression with Diana, so she could get the job, and maybe find out more about the elusive, Kara Prince.

Alex pulled out one of her uniforms which consisted of a black polo shirt, and a pair of black cargo pants, and black combat boots. She gave herself a once over in the mirror, she made the uniform look good. Once she was satisfied with her look she stepped into the living room to get Maggie's opinion.

Alex cleared her throat, “What do you think?” She preened.

“Damn Danvers, you’re looking mighty fine. If I wasn't dating Kate, I would definitely fuck you, all night long.” Maggie responded, looking Alex up and down.

Alex blushed, “Down girl. I gotta go don't want to be late.”

Maggie waved her off, “Good Luck.”

Alex grabbed her keys and cellphone before leaving the apartment. She was nervous as hell, the fact that Diana Prince, was head of a mafia family, scared and intrigued her. She knew she couldn't fuck up, it would bring a bad name to The D.E.O, and Diana could probably have her taken out. Alex entered the garage and debated if she wanted to take her Ducati Supersport S or if she wanted to take her Denali. After a brief moment she chose the Ducati, it made her look even more badass and would show that she meant business. Alex grabbed her helmet from the SUV and put it on. She climbed on the bike and started it, Alex loved the way it purred. Alex opened up the garage door and peeled out, using the remote control to close the garage door.

The agent was happy that there was no traffic, and she can zip through with no problems. She made it to Prince Incorporated, with fifteen minutes to spare. The building was impressive, an all-black skyscraper with at least fifteen floors, including a penthouse at the very top. Prince Incorporated was in gold lettering, with a star beside it. The building looked intimidating, she started to feel the nerves in her stomach. She pulled her helmet off and coiffed her hair. Alex didn't have helmet hair and still looked flawless. Alex hung her helmet on her bike and put her keys in her pocket, with a spring in her step, she walked into the building. As soon as she stepped in, she was greeted by a very buff looking security guard. He reminded her of the wrestler Dwayne Johnson. She would have found him attractive if she was into that.

“Welcome to Prince Incorporated. Put your keys and any articles in the basket, and step through the detector.” The Dwayne Johnson look alike told her.

Alex stepped through the detector and was relieved when it didn't go off. Normally, her belt would make it go off, but this time it didn't. She grabbed her things out of the basket, and gave him a small smile which he returned.

“Could you point me in the direction of Diana Prince’s office? I have an appointment at 2:30.” Alex asked him.

The guard smiled, “Ahh yes, Agent Danvers, Ms. Prince is expecting you. Her office is on the 10th floor. Let the secretary know who you are.”

“Thank you.” She walked towards the elevator and pushed the up button. Alex watched as the elevator made its way down. “Who the hell came up with a glass elevator?” The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. Alex stepped in and closed the door behind her, but not before pressing the 10th floor. Alex used this time to come up with answers to the questions, Diana may ask. She also admired the view that the glass elevator provided, she could almost see the entire city, it was a beautiful sight. Alex made a mental note to take pictures on her way back down. The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened, Alex’s palms were sweating and her stomach was in knots. She kept telling herself that she could do this, it was like any other job. Alex stepped off the elevator and made her way to the reception area. Sitting behind a luxurious desk was a stunningly beautiful blonde woman, wearing glasses and her hair pulled back into a pony tail, she was just Alex’s type. She read the name tag, the receptionists name was Felicity, a pretty name for a beautiful woman.

“You must be, Agent Danvers. I am Felicity the receptionist and I was told to tell you to go on back.”

Alex smiled, “Thank you, Felicity.” She replied before heading towards the office. The distance wasn't too great as she found herself poised to knock on the cherry wood door. When it opened to reveal Diana Prince herself, and she was breathtaking.

“Come in, Agent Danvers. I’ve been expecting you. Please have a seat.” Diana ushered Alex in, before closing the door.

Alex surveyed the office, it screamed power, “Thanks for taking the time out to see me today, Ms. Prince.” She sat down in one of the leather chairs.

Diana sat down behind her desk, “Please call me, Diana after all, you will be working for me. Would you care for anything to drink? I can have Felicity bring you something.”

Alex shook her head, “I am okay for now, maybe a little later.”

Diana smiled, “Fair enough. I normally interview the agent, but since you come highly recommended, you got the job. J’onn speaks very highly of you, he says that you are one of his top agents. I need that, especially where, Kara is concerned. Do you have any questions before I tell you the details of this job?”

Alex had a lot, but one just popped into her head, “How old is she?”

Diana smiled, “She’s twenty-one, so you don't have to babysit. Kara will be coming home from college this afternoon. I’ve worked very hard to keep her out of the public eye. I don't want that happening, now that she is back in National City.” Diana explained as she reclined back in her chair.

Alex for her part was hanging on to her every word. She didn't want to miss anything that was said. Diana mentioned that she kept Kara out of the public eye. She wondered what that was about. A parent would be proud to show off their child.

“If I may ask. Why is Kara shroud in secrecy?” Curiosity got the best of Alex.

“Kara is my pride and joy. The best thing that’s ever happened to me and my enemies know that. They can use her to get to me, she is my biggest weakness. I have to make sure that Kara is protected at all costs.” Diana explained.

Alex nodded in acknowledgement, “Your enemies? I didn't know the aerodynamics business was such a cutthroat area.”

Diana chuckled throatily, “Oh Alex, I like you already. The business is just a façade; I have my hands in many different businesses. Let’s just leave it at that for now, let's finish discussing my daughter.” Diana changed the subject, “You will be on Kara’s detail. You will escort her when she goes out in public. You will also keep the reporters and paparazzi away. Don't let her charm you into anything, she is good at that. Agent Danvers, you are to protect her at all costs. I have one rule when it comes to, Kara.”

Alex swallowed thickly as she met cold, brown eyes, “What rule is that?”

Diana gave a deadly but toothy smile, “Do not try to enter a relationship with her. She has to focus on school, and other things. If you try to enter into a relationship and I find out about it.” She looked Alex dead in the eye, “I will end you. I will ruin your life, the life of your family and friends. When I am done with you, you would have begged me to put you out of your misery. Do we have an understanding?” Diana sat back clearly satisfied.

Alex thought she was about to piss herself, Diana is deadly as fuck, “We have an understanding. I would never do anything to put Kara in danger and will not date her.” She kept her voice steady as she answered.

“I’m glad we have an understanding. Oh and Alex, be careful my daughter has ways of trying to tempt you. Do not make the mistakes of the ones before you.” Diana warned her.

Alex swallowed again, “I will not make the same mistakes. Could I get a bottle of water?” She asked. Her mouth had lost the ability to produce saliva.

Diana smiled, “Of course, then we can discuss your pay and so forth.”

It didn't take long for Felicity to bring a nice cold bottle of bottled water. It had the Prince Incorporated logo on it. It was obvious to Alex, that Diana had her hands in water as well. She took the bottle of water and gave Felicity a polite smile and a soft ‘thank you’. Alex could feel Diana’s eyes scrutinizing her every move, this woman was deadly. Felicity left the office leaving the two women alone.

“Now that your thirst is settled. Let’s talk compensation and all the other formalities. So, you will be paid a monthly stipend of $50,000 dollars, on top of your regular pay at The D.E.O. You do not have to stay at the mansion, but I do expect you to be accessible at all times. You will be supplied with a cell phone, that will be for business purposes only. I have a few forms for you to sign.” She pulled out a yellow folder.

Alex looked at the folder it was full of papers, “What kind of forms?”

Diana opened the folder, “Just your standard Non-Disclosure Statement, contracts and so forth. You may work for The D.E.O, but you work for me as well. I like to do a very thorough background check on all the people who work for me.” She pulled out a pin and put it on the folder. “Now sign.”

Alex picked up the pen and opened the folder, the first form is the NDA, which he read over before signing. The next was a background check consent form which she signed. She had nothing to hide, her family was on the up and up. Alex continued reading and signing until all the forms was filled out. Alex didn't understand it but it felt like she made a deal with the devil herself. And that devil was named, Diana Prince.

“You will have a copy of these sent to your house in two days. Make sure you put these in a place from prying eyes, and you will not discuss Kara or the business with anyone! Except for your friend, Detective Maggie Sawyer, she’s a great asset and ally. Do you have any questions?” Diana asked.

“When do I start? You didn't mention when I will be starting. From my understanding, Kara arrives this afternoon.” Alex asked, she was anxious to see Kara.

Diana smiled again, “Monday. This weekend is for us to be together, but I would like you to come by on Sunday. So you can meet her personally. You don’t have any plans, do you, Agent Danvers?”

“No, I have no plans. Just let me know the time and I will be there. I look forward to meeting your daughter and working for you, Diana.” She gave her an enigmatic smile.

Diana smiled in kind, “We are finished here, and I will see you on Sunday at 12:30 pm. Don’t be late. I consider tardiness a sin.”

Alex stood up, “I definitely don’t want to be a sinner in your eyes.” She hoped that it didn’t come off as flirtatious. It didn’t when she rolled it around in her head.

Diana stood up as well, “I am glad to hear it. Let me walk you out, it was a pleasure to talk to you today, Agent Danvers. I am sure you and my daughter will bet along just fine. You have the same drive and determination she has. Those are admirable qualities to have.”

Alex felt her confidence returning at the compliment, “I like to think so also. I will see you on Sunday. Oh before I forget, I will need the address so I will know where I will be going.”

“You will be meeting us here; the penthouse is on the 14th floor. We spend most of our time here and we spend time at the mansion, when we have business to take care of.” Diana answered.

“Great, I will be here. Does Kara know what the business is?” Alex asked out of curiosity.

Diana shook her head, “No, I try to keep her away from it, at all costs. She’s innocent in all of this, and I want to keep it that way.”

“That makes perfect sense. Thank you again for taking the time out to talk to me. I look forward to meeting, Kara on Sunday.” Alex mentioned again before exiting the office.

Diana smiled again, “The pleasure was all mine, Alex. Be safe getting home and I will see you on Sunday.”

Alex exited the office and made her way down the hallway and into the main reception area. She sent a small wave to Felicity and made her way towards the elevator. She couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face, she nailed it, and got the job. J’onn would be so happy when she tells him about her getting the job. She was the first one from the agency to actually get the job, this made her giddy with joy. Alex pushed the down button on the elevator and waited for it to come to the floor that she was on. She sent a quick text to Maggie to tell her the good news. Maggie’s response was instantaneous with a bunch of confetti and champagne being popped. They were definitely partying tonight.

The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened, Alex stepped in and pushed the button for the doors to close. She made sure to have her phone poised to take pictures of the scenery she sees in the elevator. The phone clicked in rapid session as she continued taking picture, after picture of the beauty that she saw. Alex could actually get used to this, especially since, she will be working in the building. She hoped that Kara wasn’t one of those spoiled socialite kids, along the lines of the Kardashians or Paris Hilton. The elevator stopped on the ground floor and she waited for the doors to open. A few seconds later the doors opened and Alex stepped out into the lobby. She walked by the security guard and waved good bye to him as she walked out the door.

Once she was in the parking lot she got on her bike and left the parking lot. She was excited and couldn't wait to tell J’onn everything. The ride to The D.E.O didn't take long and Alex parked her bike in her designated spot. She entered the building and made her way towards, J’onn’s office, when she got there she saw Vasquez talking to him. Alex decided to wait until, they finished their conversation. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and began texting Maggie again. They texted back and forth, each text coming from Maggie, being more obnoxious with each text. Alex was on cloud nine, she definitely deserved a night out, with a few drinks, and maybe she could get lucky tonight.

“Did you get the job?” Vasquez asked.

Alex grinned, “Hell yes! I start Monday, but I will meet Kara on Sunday. At the request of Ms. Prince of course.”

Vasquez smiled, “But of course! I am so happy you got it, honestly everyone was hoping you would get it.”

Alex frowned, “Why? It’s not that bad at least, I don't think it is.” She shrugged.

“It may not be, but she is head of The Prince Family, a huge part of The Cosa Nostra. They are notorious for their ways. They have their hands in a lot of businesses. You know Roulette’s night club?” Vasquez asked.

Alex has heard of it but never been, “Yeah? What about it?”

Vasquez leaned in, “Biggest drug running club in National City. They move everything from cocaine, weed, ecstasy, and any other drug you can think of. It’s how they make bank, they have suppliers from Mexico, Columbia, and most of South America.” The agent whispered.

Alex’s eyes went wide, “You’re kidding me. How the hell do you know this?”

“I have a friend who works there, she tells me everything. Diana Prince has her hands in that too. She also has her hands in Club Apocalypse too. They deal with all the alcohol that is banned in this country. She is bad as hell, I think Teresa Mendoza would be proud, because fuck, Diana is powerful. Be careful though, she will not hesitate to take you out if you cross her.” Vasquez warned her at the end.

Alex felt the knot forming in her stomach, she didn't know what the hell she was getting into. She made a deal with the devil and there was no way she could get out of it. Then again she would be dealing with Diana’s daughter, so she would be far away from that. The knot eased up a little. Her job was pretty much being a high class babysitter, and Alex was okay with that.

“Thank goodness, I will be far away from that.” Alex replied with a sense of relief.

“I pay you two to work, not stand around and gossip.” J’onn’s gruff voice, interrupted the conversation.

Alex and Vasquez straightened up, “I was congratulating, Agent Danvers, sir.” Vasquez answered.

J’onn smiled, Agent Danvers, my office. Agent Vasquez, you have that project that we talked about.”

“Yes, sir. Congratulations again, Agent Danvers.” Vasquez said again before leaving.

Alex went into the office and sat down in one of the chairs. Her mind was still trying to process everything that, Vasquez had told her. She had to ask Maggie about this, Alex knew that Vasquez would not lie to her, but she needed more information. Alex watched as J’onn closed the door, before making his way to his desk.

“I guess congratulations is in order, Agent Danvers. I knew you would get the job; you are the best. Diana, called me after the interview, and told me how happy she was with you. You made quite the impression on her, which is next to impossible.”

Alex smiled at the praise, “I’m surprised she spoke so highly of me, after meeting me. Do you know Diana personally?”

J’onn smiled, “We go back almost twenty-one years now, if not more. Kara is my goddaughter. That is why I suggested you for the job, you’re the best and you are not doing this job for notoriety. I trust you to look out for Kara’s best interest, she’s very special.”

Alex shrugged, “I don't even know what she looks like. Diana has no pictures of her around. It’s as if Kara is some kind of secret. There aren't any pictures of her on the internet, hell she doesn't have any social media. Every twenty-one-year-old, has social media, but she doesn't.

“Alex calm down, she has social media but it’s private. Diana went through a lot to keep Kara safe. The less people who know who she is the better.” J’onn explained.

Alex quirked an eyebrow, “Do you monitor her social media?” It was a simple question.

J’onn didn't say anything, but Alex knew she had her answer. She thought about asking J’onn to show her, but that would be a breach of trust. He was put in charge for a reason and she would not cross the line. Alex would have to be content to meet Kara on Sunday.

“I want you to go home and celebrate your job. Go out with Detective Sawyer and have a few drinks. After Sunday, it will be a while before you can party like that.” He winked at her.

Alex laughed, “I will party responsibly.” She got up and opened the door to exit.

“And Alex? Be careful tonight, okay?” He told her.

“I always am. Have a good weekend, J’onn. Don't monitor too hard.” With that parting remark, Alex left J’onn’s office, closing the door behind her. All she wanted to do was go home have some lunch, watch bad reality television, and chill with Maggie. Alex left the agency and made her way home, she would have taken her time, but she wanted to talk to Maggie about everything Vasquez told her. Alex made it home in record time and entered the shared house.

“Yo Sawyer! Where you at?” Alex called out.

“Yo, Danvers! I am in the office.” Came Maggie’s reply.

Alex made her way to their office a room which Alex was proud of. The contrast between her and Maggie’s style made the room pop. Alex had a black sleek computer desk, while Maggie’s was silver. It didn't matter though, because they both use each other's computers. Most people thought they were married, but was surprised when they were best friends almost sisters. They did date for a few years, but they both realized that, they worked better as friends. Alex entered the office and saw Maggie typing something up. She sat down in one of the many chairs in the room.

Maggie looked over, “So, what is up with the ‘Yo, Sawyer?! Did something else happen?”

Alex nodded, “Yeah, I found out more about, Diana. I should have done a lot more research. You didn't tell me that her family is a part of La Cosa Fucking Nostra! That is one of the biggest mafia’s in the U.S. I am working for her.” She ran her fingers through her hair.

Maggie chuckled, “Where have you been, Danvers? Everyone in the different departments knew this. Why didn't you?”

Alex shrugged, “I guess I didn't pay attention. I learned that J’onn is Kara’s Godfather, and he monitors her social media.”

“Yeah he is and Kate is Kara’s aunt. Diana’s family is really like a family. They all work together to keep Kara safe.” Maggie explained like it was the easiest thing.

Alex frowned, “Why didn't you tell me any of this before? We don't keep things from one another, remember?” They promised to tell each other everything.

Maggie sighed, “This was something that I couldn't tell you. I am sorry, but I promised Kate, I wouldn't say anything. Now that you are on the payroll and working for Diana…I can tell you things. You don't have to worry about being involved when n any activities though, your focus is on, Kara.”

Alex smiled, “I am happy about that. I don't even know what she looks like, but I will be meeting her on Sunday. Now, let's order pizza, watch bad reality shows, and chill before we go out tonight.” She pulled out the puppy dog eyes.

Maggie rolled her eyes playfully and gave her a dimpled smile, “Alright, you made me an offer, I couldn't refuse.” She stood up from the desk, “I need a break anyway, so this was a blessing.”

“What are you working on.” Alex asked as they exited the office and made their way downstairs.

“A report, one of the rookie cops made a mistake, he forgot to sign the warrant for someone’s arrest. So, we had to cut him loose, because rights or something like that. Since he is on my shift, of course I am responsible for the idiot.” Maggie scoffed.

Alex shook her head, “Hopefully, pizza and a night out will make it all the better.”

“Of course it will, now feed me so you can finish telling me about everything with Diana.”

Alex ordered the pizza and true to her word, they ended up watching bad reality television shows, and Alex told her about her interview with Diana and the secretary Felicity. She honestly hoped that she would be seeing a lot of her in the future.

After lounging around for the rest of the afternoon Alex was itching to go out and celebrate. She told Maggie to go get dressed because they were going out. Alex also told her to call Kate so she could meet her at the club. It didn’t take her long to pull out her outfit for the night, a pair of black skinny jeans, a pair of Harley Davidson motorcycle boots, a grey button-down shirt, and her black leather jacket. Alex took her time applying a little make-up for effect and looked at herself in the mirror, she looked damn fine.

“Damn, Danvers. Who are you trying to impress tonight?” Maggie called out to her.

Alex turned and took in Maggie’s wardrobe she was dressed similar to her, but her shirt was flannel, it looked good on the detective, “The same could be said for you. Kate will be all over you like white on rice. I’m pretty sure you will be bringing her back here tonight or you will be going home with her.”

Maggie smiled, “The same could be said for you too. There is no way, you will be coming home by yourself tonight. Let’s go and get our drink on.”

Alex grabbed her I.D. and her wallet before following behind Maggie. They decided to take the SUV instead of their bikes. It was practical and if they rode together, that guaranteed that they would, leave together. They were badasses but they still had to look out for each other. When they got to the club, the line was around the building, but thank goodness for good parking.

“You think we could get past the long line tonight?” Alex asked.

Maggie smirked, “Of course we can, we work for Diana, we have all access to everything that she controls. You will learn this as time goes on. We are practically V.I.P! Come one, let’s go in.”

They exited the vehicle and Alex made sure she turned the alarm on before they made their way towards the building. They walked past the long line and met the bouncer, Davis at the door. He opened up the rope for them, “Detective Sawyer, and Agent Danvers, make your way in. Head up to the V.I.P station and order whatever you want, your tab is covered for the night.”

“You’re the best Davis.” Maggie told him as the two women walked into the club. It was busy with people dancing and mingling.

“How in the hell did he know?” Alex yelled.

Maggie shook her head, “You have a lot to learn, Danvers. Don’t ever question and Diana knows everything. Just enjoy the perks that come with working for her. You’ll get used to it after a while. This is brand new to you. Now let’s go upstairs and get away from this madness. It’s not a crowded and the dance floor is much better than this one.” Maggie took Alex’s hand in hers and lead her upstairs to the V.I.P area.

It was a lot quieter and there was a private bar and a bunch of booths and tables, and impressive dance floor, and a personal DJ. Alex looked around and saw people on the floor dancing and having a good time.

“Go grab us a table and I will grab us some drinks.” Maggie told her.

Alex rolled her eyes, “You are going to get enough of ordering me around. I will do it this once, but next time, do it yourself.”

Alex watched as Maggie walked through the small crowd and made her way to the bar. Alex found a small table in the corner that was secluded, but also allowed for optimal people watching. While she was people watching her eyes landed on a blonde beauty sitting at another secluded table. She was sitting with two other women and two guys, they were laughing and engaged, in whatever conversation that they were having. Alex looked away before their eyes could meet. She kept glancing over there every now and again to see if she could get a glance of her face, but each time she tried, there was no luck.

“What are you looking at Danvers? Or should I say, who?” Maggie asked as she put their beers down on the table.

Alex shook her head, “No one in particular.” She grabbed her beer.

Maggie shook her head, “Liar. You’re probably looking at the table over there. Am I right?”

“You caught me. There is a woman over there, blonde and I’ve been trying to get a look at her. She is making it hard.” Alex admitted.

“I have an idea, follow me.” Maggie got up from the table and held out her hand for Alex to take, “We are going to dance for a little bit. That will get the mystery girl’s attention.”

Alex took her hand, “I hope so.” She followed Maggie out to the dancefloor. The song changed to Katy Perry’s ‘Dark Horse’ started to play.

“How appropriate.”

They began to dance separate at first, but then they started dancing with each other. They were touching each other lightly and found themselves grinding at some point during the song. Alex had to admit that dancing with Maggie was the next best thing to sex.

There was a tap on her shoulder and Alex turned around where she was met with the brightest blue eyes that she had ever seen, “H—hi.” She stammered out.

The mystery woman just smiled, “Can I interrupt this dance.”

Before Alex said anything Maggie was already gone back to their table. She looked at the blonde goddess standing in front of her. The words were not forming in her mouth, she wanted to blurt out ‘yes’ but she couldn’t. Instead she nodded her consent like an idiot, she cringed inwardly.

“On second thought, why don’t we go over to the other side of the dancefloor, where they have a private room and we can talk there.” The mystery woman suggested.

Alex finally found her voice, “I would like that. Lead the way…I’m sorry I didn’t get your name.”

The woman smiled, “That's because I didn't give it. Right now, I want to talk and get to know you.”

“I will get your name by the end of the night.” Alex replied confidently.

“I don’t think so, but you are welcomed to try, Agent Danvers.” The mystery woman called her by name.

Alex was surprised at how this woman she just met knew her name, and she didn’t even know hers. She was at a slight disadvantage but at this moment, Alex did not care, she wanted to talk to this heavenly creature. After walking for a few minutes, Alex found herself in another area of the club blocked off by white sheer curtains. Instead of tables, there were sofas and love seats scattered about. There were couples talking intimately and there were couples who were making out. The whole scene felt like she was about to enter a gigantic orgy or something, but that is something, that she had no interest in.

“We can sit here, that way, we can see people but they can’t see us. Don’t be so nervous, Agent Danvers. I’m not a serial killer.”

Alex smirked, “Just because you say you’re not doesn’t mean you aren’t. How do you know my name anyway?”

The goddess smiled, “I have my sources. You are fresh meat, just recently hired by Diana. The news travels around fast. You are assigned to her daughter, right?”

Alex did not want to answer that question, “I haven’t been assigned yet. I won’t know anything until later.”

“It’s not nice to lie, Alex. You forget everyone knows what you will be doing. I will give you an ‘A’ for effort though.” She purred seductively.

Alex was a little intrigued but also a little weirded out by this whole interaction, “Do you work for Diana too?”

“Nope. I have a more personal connection to her.” Was the response.

Alex turned so her body was angled towards the other woman, “I guess, I will be learning about everyone.”

Blue eyes danced in excitement, “You will be learning a lot about everyone. Her daughter though, she is one that you need to look for. If she sets her sights on something, that she finds appealing, she will go after it.” She whispered as she trailed her fingers down Alex’s leather jacket.

Alex tried not to freak out at the close proximity, “I like my job a little too much to get caught up in something like that. Besides, being with the daughter, is rule number 1 of things not to do.”

Blue eyes rolled, “Not everyone has to follow the rules. What mommy doesn’t know won’t hurt her. When her daughter sees something that she wants, she goes after it, until whatever or whoever she wants is hers. Her mom may think she’s the pure little angel, but her daughter is anything but. You will see that when you meet her.”

“I haven’t met the daughter yet, so I really can’t say anything about her. I guarantee you have, you just don’t know it yet.” She looked over Alex’s shoulder, “I gotta go, give me your phone.”

Alex raised an eyebrow, “Why would I give you, a complete stranger my phone?” She asked as she pulled out her phone.

A sly smirk, “So I can give you my number. Maybe we can get to know each other better. I mean after all; we are going to be seeing a lot of each other.” The mystery woman took Alex’s phone and put her number in. “Now you have my number.” She got up.

Alex took her phone back, “I don’t know your name though.”

She leaned down and whispered in Alex’s ear, “Check your contacts under the letter K. I’ll see you around, Agent Danvers.”

Alex watched as the mystery woman walked away, she was fucking screwed. She opened her phone and checked her contacts under the letter K. There staring her back in her face was the name of Kara Prince.

“Son of a bitch.” Alex whispered. She was so fucking screwed.


	2. Alex Steps Inside the Lions Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex goes to meet Kara Prince and she is more than a handful. Alex has to try and make her way through the afternoon, but it may be difficult since Kara has her sights set on a particular agent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been 84 years since and updates, I know I've been bad, but in my defense, I am trying to finish up 'I Do, Agent Danvers'. ADHD is hell on me (even with medication). Thank you to everyone who has read, bookmarked, left kudos and so forth on this story. It really does mean a lot to me. I've had this chapter done for almost a month now, but never got around to posting it, so here it is. I hope you enjoy it and love assertive!Kara, I really enjoyed writing her.
> 
> Forward...

Sunday morning was a bitch, Alex woke up with a hangover from hell, she should have learned her lesson about drinking with Maggie and Kate. She rolled over and looked at the clock, and the flashing red lights of 11:30 a.m. flashed at her, reminding Alex of her appointment with Diana in an hour. The same appointment where she would be meeting, Kara Prince, the vixen who pretty much came on to her in the club Friday night. The number in Alex’s phone haunted her, she was tempted to use it but thought better of it. There was no way she was going to get tangled up personally with, Kara Prince. With a sigh, Alex got up to prepare for her day, today she decided to go in her normal attire, not the D.E.O uniform. It would look oddly strange if she was to escort Kara around wearing a shirt with D.E.O in bold yellow letter, that would really call attention to herself, and Kara.

Once Alex was dressed and ready to go, she left the house, she was sure that Maggie and Kate were still sleeping, after all the noise they were keeping last night. She was happy that they had a healthy sex life, but she did not need to hear it. Alex opted to take the SUV today since she was not in the condition to drive the motorcycle. She pulled out of the garage and pulled into the street, but not before closing the garage door. The door to Prince Towers was not long at all, and Alex made it in time with ten minutes to spare. The agent pulled into the car park and turned off the engine before stepping out. The sun was too bright for her tastes, but she was happy for the sunglasses. Alex made her way to the building where she was greeted by the security guard who looked like Dwayne Johnson, she learned later that his name was Mike.

“Alex, good to see you again.” He greeted her.

“It’s good to see you too. I hope you had a great weekend.” Alex tried to make small talk, as she put her belongings in the basket.

Mike ushered her through the metal detector, “It was uneventful, but you know how the weekend goes.”

Alex agreed, “That’s for sure.” She grabbed her things, “I’ll see you later, Mike.”

Mike tipped his hat, “I’ll see you later, Agent Danvers.”

It would have freaked Alex out about how Diana’s employees know who she is, but she took it all in stride, Diana must tell her employees everything. Alex made her way to the elevator and pressed the button. As she waited for the elevator a young woman stood beside her. She was very well dressed, but she looked a little young for her age.

“You must be, Agent Danvers. I’ve heard so much about you.” The woman beside her started chatting her up.

Alex looked at her confused, “Excuse me?”

The woman smiled, “You are the new agent responsible for Kara. She couldn’t stop talking about you. Kara was disappointed when you didn’t call or text her.”

“Umm, who are you? And how do you know Kara?” Alex asked.

There was a small chuckle, “I’m sorry, let me introduce myself. I am Lucy Lane, one of Kara’s best friends.”

Alex remembered her from the club on Friday night, she was one of the brunette’s sitting at Kara’s table that night. The same woman that was subtly checking her out.

“It’s nice to meet you, Lucy. Are you any relation to…?” Alex trailed off.

Lucy grinned, “Yep, Lois is my older sister, but I am the better Lane.”

The elevator opened and both women stepped in and Lucy pressed the 14th floor, they were going to the same place. This was sure to be a whole lot of fun or maybe not.

“Are you visiting with Kara today?” Alex asked trying to make conversation. She loathed small talk but she needed something to calm her nerves.

Lucy shook her head, “Nope, I am actually here to see my boyfriend James, he works publicity for Prince Incorporated.”

Alex nodded as if she knew who Lucy was talking about, “That’s interesting.”

“Do you have a girlfriend, Agent Danvers?”

“No, I am single,” Alex replied.

Lucy smirked, “Kara is my best friend and I love her, but I will warn you if you try to resist Kara. She will tell her mother, that you tried to make a move on her, and you will have your whole life ruined. Whatever you do, treat her like you would anyone else, don’t give her any inclination that you are interested. Kara will exploit that to get what she wants.”

Alex looked at Lucy incredulously, “What?”

Lucy laughed, “You’ll see.”

The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened to reveal a very lavish penthouse. This must have cost a fortune. Private elevator access to the apartment, plus security, things must be pretty rough for a Mafiosa.

“Agent Danvers, I see that you met, Kara’s best friend, Lucy Lane.” Diana greeted her with a smile.

Alex returned the smile, “That I did.” She tried not to show her nerves to the woman standing in front of her. Alex had to admire a woman, who wore a pants suit on a casual Sunday afternoon.

“Kara should be joining us in a few minutes. Why don't you come in and make yourself comfortable? I have to finish up an interview with CatCo magazine.” Diana led her to an exquisite looking sitting room.

“I don’t want to keep you from your interview.” Alex let the woman know.

Diana smiled, “It’s no trouble at all. The servants are at your disposal, if you need anything, let anyone of them know. They will be more than happy to get it for you. Don’t worry about anything, your main concern is my daughter.”

Alex did not know what to make of everything that she had heard. She is being treated like royalty for taking care of Diana’s daughter. She was not going to complain about this at all, if anything, this would be worth it. Alex just hoped that Kara didn’t try to come on to her like she did Saturday night at the club.

“Thank you again, Diana,” Alex told her politely.

“Sorry, I’m late. I was trying to pick out the right outfit for our meeting, Agent Danvers.” Kara’s voice entered the room before she did.

Diana smiled at her daughter, “That’s alright princess, we know you have to make an entrance. Kara, this is Agent Danvers, Agent Danvers this is my daughter, Kara Prince.” She introduced the two of them.

Alex held out her hand while trying not to look at the cleavage that was spilling out of Kara’s top, “It’s nice to meet you, Kara.”

Kara smirked, “It’s a pleasure to meet you too, Agent Danvers.” She gave Alex’s hand a little squeeze.

Diana clapped her hands, “I will leave you two, to get acquainted, while I go finish up my interview for CatCo. Then we can meet for lunch on the balcony. I hope you brought your appetite, Alex.”

Alex let go of Kara’s hand, “I did.”

“Mom, why don’t you go finish your interview, and I will give Alex a tour.” She suggested to her mom, never taking her eyes off of Alex.

“Be good and stay out of trouble,” Diana warned before she exited the room.

Kara’s smile faded, “I was expecting you to contact me this weekend. Imagine my surprise, when you did not. What’s the matter, Alex? Are you afraid of little old’ me?” She asked.

Alex wasn’t afraid of her, she was afraid of her mother, and what she could do to her. She valued her life and the life of her friends a little too much, to get involved with, Kara. The last thing she wanted was to bring disgrace to the agency.

“I’m not scared at all. Once I figured out who you were, you were off limits.” Alex answered, trying not to let Kara get the best of her.

Kara scoffed, “I swear the shit people make up. I’m sure my reputation precedes me, I’m not that bad. You’ll learn that once you get to know me.”

“I’m sure. So you mentioned something about a tour.” The agent wanted to change the subject, being in close proximity of Kara was dangerous.

Kara chuckled, “Right, that. I don’t want my mother to think that I lied. After all, you will be spending a lot of time here.” There was a slight purr to her tone.

Alex prayed to whoever was listening that she would make it through this tour, “Lead the way.”

The two women fell into step with each other as they exited the sitting room. The hallway was decorated with modern art pieces, it was upscale, yet homey at the same time. Alex was definitely impressed.

“First stop is the kitchen. This happens to be my favorite room in the house, other than my bedroom of course. We will be seeing that in a little bit.” Kara explained as she led them into the spacious kitchen.

Alex looked around and immediately fell in love with the space. The appliances were stainless steel and black, the cabinets were made of maple wood, the countertops were made of brown and black marble. The kitchen looked very warm and inviting, the floor matched the color of the cabinets. The walls had different pieces of art, hanging pots from the ceiling, and off to the side was the dining area, it was simple and elegant at the same time.

“Beautiful kitchen. Who decorated it?” Alex asked.

Kara smiled, “Our own personal decorator, she is the best. Sadly, she is not with us anymore, she had been replaced by Sydney. It’s such a shame really, Danielle was really the best, Sydney will never live up to her talent.”

“Did something happen to Danielle?” Alex asked curiosity getting the best of her.

Kara’s smiled turned into a smirk, “She said ‘no’ to me, so I had her fired.”

Alex swallowed this girl, no woman was going to be the death of her. Lucy’s words came rushing back to her, she was definitely going to have to steer clear of Kara.

“Right. I take it that you’re the type of woman, who doesn’t like the word ‘no’.” This was a statement and not necessarily a question.

Kara shook her head, “You are right, Agent Danvers. I do not like the word ‘no’ unless it involves anything sexual. Then ‘no’ will always be acceptable. Come along, there is more to see.”

Alex shook her head she was getting in way over her head. She wanted to say something else, but she decided against it. Kara was definitely in a league of her own and Alex needed to stay out of it. Her life and her job depended on it, no matter how beautiful, Kara may be.

Kara led them into another area, “This is the indoor pool. There is a sauna over there to the right, and over to your left is the indoor Jacuzzi. It doesn’t get cold in National City, but sometimes, a little privacy is needed. The main pool is upstairs on the roof, it’s good in the evening when you want to look at the stars. It’s completely covered, so you can be up there rain or shine.” The heiress explained.

“This is all amazing. Is there anything else to see?” Alex questioned. The last thing she wanted to do was imagine Kara running around in a small bathing suit.

Kara smiled innocently, “There are a few more places to show you. What’s the matter, Agent Danvers, you’re afraid of a little water? It’s no fun if you don’t get a little wet.”

Alex shook her head, “I’m not afraid of water and what’s the point of getting a little wet, when you can get completely wet?” She flirted back.

The heiress chuckled throatily, “Not a woman who backs down.” She looked Alex up and down, “I like it.”

Alex tried to keep her cool, “I’m sure you do. Look, let’s drop the pretenses here, I know all about you, Kara. I’m not your typical agent and I am not one to fall for your charms. I am here to do a job, and that is to protect you. So any games that you are playing, they need to stop now.” She explained to Kara, hoping she would understand, that she meant business.

Kara laughed, “You think you know, but the truth is, you have absolutely no idea. If this is how you want to play it, then we will play. But, I guarantee you that you and I will be intimately connected, before the end of your job.”

Alex didn’t back down, “Why because you don’t like the word no?” She asked confidently.

“Nope, because I can read you like a book, Agent Danvers. I can see that through nonchalant act you are playing at. You may have my mother fooled, but me not so much.” Kara stepped into Alex’s personal space, “You are more than a little attracted to me. The night at the club told me otherwise. You want to drop all pretenses, then let me spell it out for you, Alex…I want you and I know you want me. We will continue this little charade, but in the end, I will have you, and I _always_ get what I want.” She stepped back.

Alex had to admit that she was more than a little turned on, but she knew she had a job to do. Kara was just trying to get into her head, but she knew that she had to not let this happen. Alex stepped back it was hot and she was sure that she was twenty shades of red. It was definitely from the heat of the pool room.

“You’re trying to get into my head, it’s not going to work Kara. I’ve worked with a lot of people and you do not intimidate me, and I do not back down. You may always get what you want, but I am not one that you can get. I’m here to do my job and nothing you can do will deter me from it.” She smiled sweetly, “Now, are we going to complete this tour or are we done here?”

Kara laughed, “I like you, Alex. You have balls of steel, I underestimated you. You will make a very formidable opponent. Let’s continue our tour, shall we?”

Alex cleared her throat, “I’m glad we have an understanding.” She turned on her heel and walked out of the pool room. Alex was in over her head, but she was not one to back down from a challenge. The rest of the tour continued without innuendo or flirtation from Kara, Alex was thankful for that. She had never met anyone as forward as Kara this was new territory for her and she needed to maneuver it, the best way she knew how.

“This is my bedroom. I’m going to open the door so you can get a peek. You will not have to guard me in this room, but you know you could always stop in and check on me.” Kara opened her bedroom door.

Alex stuck her head inside and realized that it was a typical room, nothing really special about it. She moved back, “Impressive. Thank you for taking me on the tour, it was very informative.”

“You don’t have to be professional with me, Alex. If we are going to be spending time together, then you need to lighten up,” Kara told her.

Alex shrugged noncommittedly, “I’m here to look after you, not to become your friend, or your newest play thing. Your mother is paying me, not you.”

Kara licked her lips, “We’ll see how long that lasts. One word from me to my mother and you will be without a job, and I am pretty sure J’onn wouldn’t be too happy. So, you can be all big and bad if you want to, but ultimately your job is in my hands. You’re not the first agent in the rodeo, Agent Danvers.”

Alex had to admit she was a little more than turned on by assertive Kara, “You talk a big game but it can only get so far. Don’t underestimate me too much, Miss. Prince, you have no idea of what I’m capable of.” She crossed her arms in defiance.

Kara was enjoying herself a little too much, Alex was definitely what she needed. Ever since she had met her that night in the club, she knew that she had to have Alex, “Well then, we will have to see about that. May the best woman win.” She taunted as she brushed past Alex.

Alex was so fucking screwed she thought as she followed behind the young heiress. They made their way back to the sitting area where Diana was enjoying a cup of tea.

“Ahh, there you two are. I thought you had gotten lost in here. Did Kara give you a tour?” Diana asked looking at Alex.

Alex cleared her throat, “Yes, you have a very nice home.” She answered. “Kara was a wonderful tour guide.”

Kara beamed at her mother, “I really like Alex, mom. She would make a very good addition to the staff.”

Diana looked at Alex, “She put you through your paces, huh?”

“Yes, but it’s nothing I can’t handle. Is there anything else I am needed here for?” Alex asked.

Diana smiled, “I was hoping that you could join us for lunch unless you have other plans.”

Alex knew that the invitation was not one to turn down, “I don’t have any plans right now, so I would be more than happy to stay for lunch.” She knew that saying no was not an option. The last thing she wanted to do was to piss off a woman, who can take you out with one word.

“That’s settled. Lunch is out on the balcony, I hope you’re not afraid of heights, Agent Danvers.” Diana told her.

Alex licked her lips, “Nope, not at all.”

“Fearless, I like that.” She smirked as she got up and made her way to the balcony.

Kara smirked, “My mom likes you, which is unusual for her. Keep me happy and you will stay on my mother’s good side.” She whispered as she followed her mother outside.

Alex sighed, she was in so much trouble. She would definitely have to talk to J’onn about this, there was no winning this war. Alex will have to stand firm and stand her ground where Kara is concerned. Kara Prince was going to be the death of her literally and figuratively. Pushing those thoughts away, Alex made her way outside to have lunch with Kara and her mother. It was going to be a long afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...fuck. Kara is not one you say 'no' to. She has her eyes set on Alex and whatever Kara wants, Kara gets and right now, Kara wants Alex.
> 
> Alex is basically fucked, how is she going to handle, Kara? It's obvious that there is an attraction on her side...this is going to be glorious.
> 
> Let me know what you think!!!


	3. Alex Learns How To Say No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex finishes having lunch with Diana and Kara. She has a long talk with J'onn and she receives a surprise visitor at her house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *waves* Hola! Como estas? As you know, AlexDanversHasMyHeart, put The National City Connection in my capable hands. I know there are a few of you who really liked this story. I will try and do it justice. I do not plan on changing anything, the premise is still the same. I will be consulting with AlexDanversHasMyHeart to make sure it is up to par.
> 
> Like her, I am a student in school, so I may not update as much, but I will make time to update when I can in between updating my otra historia. 
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you still enjoy this story and give it some much-needed love.

Lunch went off without a hitch and Alex noticed how different Kara was when she was around her mother. She was a sweet, well-mannered woman, who was very charming. This was a stark contrast to the woman who pretty much told her, that she wanted to have her for dinner. Diana was quite charming as well, she had a natural presence about herself. She comes off as intimidating, but around Kara, she is the total opposite. It was obvious that Diana loved Kara immensely, and would do anything to protect her. Alex wondered if Diana knew about her daughter’s wild streak.

“I hope everything was to your liking, Alex?” Diana asked her.

Alex wiped her mouth with her napkin, “Lunch was very satisfactory. Thank you for allowing me to join you and Kara.” She mentioned casually.

“I’m glad that you joined us, Agent Danvers. I really didn’t want to say bye to you just yet.” Kara told her.

Alex took a drink of her water, “I’m pretty sure you and your mother have other business to take care of. I do have a question though.”

Diana quirked an eyebrow, “What question is that, Agent Danvers?”

“What time should I report for duty? I’m not sure what Kara’s schedule is like and what she would need me for.” Alex asked, she knew that she was working, but she needed to know Kara’s schedule.

Kara gave Alex a bright smile, “I will be going to the spa at about 9:00 a. tomorrow. I expect you here at 8:30 a.m., I don’t want to be kept waiting.” She replied.

“You have to excuse my daughter; she is a little bossy. If you’ll excuse me, I have some more business to attend to. I will see you tomorrow, Agent Danvers.” Diana stood up from the table and walked away, leaving Kara and Alex alone on the balcony.

Kara’s smile turned into a little smirk, “You are on my watch now, Agent Danvers. So when I say come, you will come. Be expecting a phone call from me later on.”

Alex furrowed her eyebrows, “You don’t have my number.”

“Yeah, I do. I know all about you, Agent Danvers. I make it a habit to get to know, all of my agents.” She trailed her fingers lightly against the material of Alex’s blazer, “I’ll have Antonio show you out.”

Alex got up from the table and followed the butler or whoever this guy was out. She exited the penthouse and made her way downstairs. Once the elevator stopped on the ground floor, the doors opened and Alex got out. She wished the security guard who she didn’t recognize a good afternoon and stepped into the bright sun. Alex pulled on her sunglasses and made her way to her SUV and got in. She pulled off the blazer before starting the car. Alex shot off a quick message to Maggie, letting her know that she was going to stop by the agency to debrief with J’onn. The drive to the agency didn’t take long and Alex parked in her parking spot and killed the engine. She stepped out of the car and made her way towards the elevator and up to the command center. When Alex stepped off of the elevator she saw J’onn waiting for her. Something huge must have happened if he is waiting for her.

“Agent Danvers, how did lunch go today?” He asked in light of a greeting.

Alex sighed, “Lunch went well. Kara though is going to be a handful, that’s for sure. She has a very strong presence about her.”

J’onn laughed, “That’s Kara for you. Diana has taught her well, walk with me. If anyone can handle her, you can, Alex.”

Alex fell into step with her superior and followed him through the command center to his office. She sat down in one of the chairs and J’onn sat down at his desk. Alex tried not to think about J’onn’s remark about her being able to handle Kara. That is a complete and total understatement if she’s ever heard one.

“What’s with the secrecy?” Alex asked.

J’onn smiled, “There is no secrecy. I wanted to talk to you one on one, not Commander to second in command.”

Alex visibly relaxed, “What do you want to talk about?” She asked.

“How did Kara seem to you today?” He asked.

“She seemed normal I guess. She was very flirty but other than that she was normal. I did run into in the club last night. I didn’t know who she was but she sure as hell knew who I was. Which was kind of strange if you ask me?” Alex replied.

J’onn smirked, “In Diana’s circle, news of new agents travels fast.”

“Right. So why did you choose me, sir? I am thankful for the position, but why me?” Alex wanted to know.

“You’re the best, Alex. You’re my second in command and I knew that you would handle this job carefully. Also, because Kara needs someone like you, to help ground her. She is very much the party girl. Kara thinks Diana doesn’t know, but she knows everything.” J’onn answered. He and Diana had discussed this at length.

Alex sighed, “Does she also know that Kara is the reason that most of the agents before me ended up being fired?”

J’onn folded his hands together, “She does not know that. How do you know that?” He queried. J’onn didn’t doubt Alex’s capabilities at all, she was damn good at her job.

“She told me when she was trying to come on to me while giving me a tour of the house. I mean, she is not the type of person who likes the word no.” Alex explained, it was quite a turn on but it was a little off putting as well.

“Don’t let her get to you. Keep doing your job and everything will be fine.” J’onn told her. He knew that Kara was definitely a handful but he knew that Alex could handle her. And maybe just maybe they may fall in love at the same time. He wouldn’t tell Diana that because she would probably have his balls, it was his little secret for now.

Alex smirked, “I am very confident in my job. So, I am not concerned with that. As long as she isn’t a brat then, I will be okay with that.”

“She’s not a brat, Alex. Once you get to know her, she may surprise you. Go home and enjoy the rest of your day. You have a long week ahead of you, enjoy your down time while you can.” J’onn told her.

Alex sighed, “I guess I will not have much of that dealing with, Kara.”

“Cheer up, Alex. It’s not that bad. I wouldn’t have given this job to you.” J’onn told her with a reassuring smile.

Alex nervously laughed, “I love your faith in me, sir.” She got up and walked out of J’onn’s office. She stopped by Vasquez’ desk, “I’m headed out for the night.”

Vasquez looked up, “You’re not going to give me the details of how lunch went with Diana and her infamous daughter?” She asked.

Alex shook her head, “Wouldn’t you like to know? Seriously though, Kara is a handful. She came on to me today. I tried to dissuade her, but she is a little pushy somebody, I’m going to have my work cut out for me.”

Vasquez raised an eyebrow, “You do love a good challenge, maybe Kara will give you one. And maybe you could get laid in the process.”

“Not everything can be resolved with sex. I’m fine without it for right now, besides my hand and Victoria are enough to keep me satisfied. I’ll see you tomorrow, don’t work too hard.” She bid Vasquez good night and made her way out of the building.

Alex thought back to her day with Diana and Kara, they had a traditional mother-daughter relationship, but they were also friends. It was obvious that Diana adored her daughter and would kill for her, and Kara adored her mother in kind. Their relationship was different from her relationship with her mother. Her mother pushed her to be the best and got on her case if she was anything less than perfect. Alex left the building and made her way to her motor cycle pushing all thoughts of her mom out of the way. Tonight, she was going to relax because the rest of the week will be hectic. Before she could get situated Alex’s phone chimed, she slipped it out of her pocket and saw that it was from Kara. The agent contemplated about reading it, but she didn’t know if she had the read receipts on or not. Alex checked her settings and saw that the read receipts were off, so Kara had no way to know if she read the message or not.

Curiosity got the best of her and she slid her phone open to read the message. It was innocent, telling Alex that she had a nice time with her at lunch and she made quite the impression on Diana. She put the phone back in her pocket and hopped on her bike, it was going to be her tonight since Maggie and Kate were pretty much doing their own thing tonight.

Alex made it home in record time and let herself inside of the house, it was quiet, just as she expected. She threw her keys on the table beside the door and went to the kitchen to grab her something to drink.

The doorbell ringing curbed her plans to get anything to drink. She pulled out her side arm and went to answer the door. Alex looked out the peephole and saw a familiar woman with blond hair standing on her porch. She was confused as to how Kara knew where she lived and what she was doing at her house.

The agent put her piece back in her thigh holster and opened the door, “Kara? What are you doing here? Did anyone see you?” She asked as she ushered the younger woman into the house.

Kara shook her head, “No, I came alone. I came over because we didn’t finish our conversation from this afternoon.” She walked into the house like she owned it.

Alex closed the door behind Kara using this as a chance to check her out, for science purposes of course, “And this couldn’t wait until tomorrow, because?”

Kara turned around, “Because, we will not be alone tomorrow, or for the rest of the week. Not really anyways. So, I thought coming here would be a better way for us to talk, and get to know each other better.”

Alex leaned against the door, “Don’t you have friends or something that you should be…I don’t know, hanging out with? They are bound to be more interesting than I am.”

Kara smirked, “You are plenty interesting, Agent Danvers. No one has ever had the balls to stand up to me. I liked it, very much.”

Alex crossed her arms still a little leery about Kara visiting, “If you came over here to try and get me to play your little game, you’re mistaken.” She had to keep her cool. This was her house and she will remain cool.

Kara approached Alex slowly as if she was a prey until she was standing in front of her, “I’m not here to play games, Alex. I’m here because I want you.” She told her bluntly.

Alex already knew this, Kara pretty much spelled it out for her, “Want me to what?” She decided to play stupid.

“I want you to be mine, meaning I want you to not only be my protector but my lover too. We would be so good together. No one would ever suspect, my mom would be none the wiser. I think it’s time that I am with a real woman.” Kara pressed herself against Alex. She didn’t have to put on a front, Kara could be who she really wanted to be, “And you, Alex are definitely a real woman.”

Alex swallowed quickly, “You don’t know what you’re talking about. Your mother will find out everything.”

Kara shook her head, “No she won’t, Alex. If she does find out, then we just lie. J’onn and my mom are the best of friends. My mom knows J’onn wouldn’t send me anyone who would take advantage of me. All those other agents come from other agency’s that wanted information on my mom. What do you say?” She asked hopefully.

“I will have to say, no, Kara. We don’t even know each other, and your mom is scary. She could have me taken out. I think you are a beautiful woman, Kara but I love my life a little too much.” Alex explained as best as she could.

Kara smirked and moved her face a mere few inches from Alex’s, “I want to get to know you, Alex. I want you to get to know me too, we can get to know each other. It doesn’t have to be sexual, it could be clearly platonic if you want it to be.” She explained with a smug smile, “If I can’t convince you with my words, then maybe, I can convince you with this.” Kara leaned in and pressed her lips lightly on Alex’s.

Alex protested and pushed Kara away from her, “Kara, I like you but that was highly inappropriate.” She put her hand out to put space between them.

Kara cocked her head to the side to study Alex, “Your mouth says one thing, but your eyes say something different. Why deny yourself the pleasures of being with me?”

Alex could come up with a laundry list of reasons to why the two of them could not be together. The big one is her mother is a mafia boss, she could have her taken out with a single word. She meant what she told Kara, she valued her life a little too much.

“Your mother is a mafia boss. She ruined those other agents lives because of you. This job is my livelihood and I don’t want to jeopardize it because of you.” Alex explained again, it was as if Kara was trying to be deliberately obtuse.

She looked Alex up and down, “Damn, you’re a lot harder to break than most. You have a lot of resolve, Agent Danvers, but there is more than one way to get to someone. What if you and I go out one night, just the two of us? It will give you a chance to get to know me.” Kara suggested she really wanted to get to know, Alex. There was something different about her that attracted her to the agent.

Alex tried not to preen under Kara’s scrutiny, “I don’t think that is wise, Kara. I’m flattered, but we have a no fraternization policy.” She tried.

Kara shook her head, “Bend the rules a little bit and find the fun. You have to have some kind of outlet. I mean, your roommate has her girlfriend, Kate and you haven’t had a relationship since college. You need to cut loose and unwind, maybe have your cork popped.” She pressed against Alex again, “Think about it, we could get away with it, right under everyone’s noses.”

Alex gently pushed Kara away, “I can’t, Kara. I’m sorry.” She apologized.

Kara backed up with a sad smile, “I understand, but I am not going to give up, Alex. I’ll back up for now because I respect you. I need to get going, I’ll see you tomorrow. Oh, before I forget, my mom wanted me to give this to you.” She reached into her purse and pulled out a black iPhone 7 and handed it to Alex, “This is your work phone, it has all the important numbers in there. Use it wisely though, my mom keeps tabs on everything. All of our personal communications will be done via my personal phone and yours. My mom is respectful of privacy, but you will need to leave your personal phone at home.” She told Alex in no uncertain terms.

Alex took the phone, “Noted. I like you, Kara and I think you are a great young woman, but you and I we will not work. Not when my job is on the line. If it was a different time and place, then we could possibly give it a try, but we can’t. The only thing I can give you right now is my friendship.” She told Kara honestly. The last thing Alex wanted to do was to lead her on and give her hope that something would be happening between them. No matter how much she wanted it to, she needed to keep it professional.

Kara bit her lip, “I understand that Alex. If you want to be friends, then we can be friends. I’ll back off.” She told Alex truthfully, she would back off and try again later, once they’ve been around each other long enough.

Alex gave her a reassuring smile, “Then friends we are. Thank you for coming all the way over here to bring this to me.”

Kara gave Alex a megawatt smile, “My pleasure, Agent Danvers. If you will excuse me, I need to head home before my mom worries. I’ll see you tomorrow afternoon. Have a good night, Alex.”

Alex pushed off the door and opened it for, Kara, “Have a good evening, Kara. Text me to let me know that you made it home safely.” She reminded her.

Kara smiled, “Of course I will.” She walked out the door.

Alex watched as Kara walked down the walkway and got into her car. She waved at Kara and watched her drive down the street until she disappeared. Alex walked back inside and closed the door behind her. She leaned up against it in deep thought about what had just transpired. Kara had kissed her twice and she kissed her back. Alex slipped her work phone in her pocket and went to the kitchen to get her something to drink. She could not wait to tell Maggie about this, her friend would not believe her. She kissed Kara Prince, and she was not a bad kisser at all, her lady parts would definitely agree with her on that assessment. Alex Danvers was so fucking screwed, and it’s all because of Kara ‘Fucking’ Prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did this chapter justice.
> 
> I am trying to find my groove here, bear with me, please.
> 
> Next chapter we will have Alex's first official day with Kara. I wonder how that will turn out?
> 
> Let me know your thoughts! Gracias for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of the story, there will be more to come. Let me know what you think. Don't be afraid to voice your thoughts.


End file.
